Why Does the Caged Bird Sing?
by HersheyGrey
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is a bright and eager fourteen-year-old who knows nothing of the world outside of the Kirkland Manor. His older brother intends to keep it that way. This may prove to be easier said than done. 1930s AU


Author's note: Hey there! This is my first fanfiction so I'm just a bit nervous as to how this will turn out, please don't hesitate to drop a word and tell me what you think, if you liked it, if you want to kill yourself…whatever.

Warnings: I suppose this would classify as 'slash if you squint', but I never intended to do so. I don't think Arthur would ever feel the need to pursue his younger brother, while he's underage, at least ;D. But this _is_ fanfiction, a wonderful place for fangirls to roam and terrorize as they please, so if you feel the need to ship these two if only in your imagination, be my guest. Oh, and there's also a bit of CrazyPossessive!Arthur. Even though that can be mistaken as canon.

Disclaimer: Sadly, Hidekaz Himaruya hasn't given me the rights to Hetalia. Yet.

Recommended Listening: Pet – A Perfect Circle ~ it's a great song, reminded me of these two so much, it scared me.

* * *

Alfred's deep cerulean eyes were scanning the dark grounds below his bedroom window restlessly when he heard his door unlock and open slowly behind him. He didn't need to turn to know who it was. Arthur's feet lightly crossed the distance to where Alfred stood by the window, making the floorboards creak with protest before hugging the younger from behind.

"I thought I had told you to go to sleep, pet."

Alfred squirmed out of Arthurs hold and glared at him through his smudged glasses. The man standing in front of him was only a few inches taller than himself, with dark emerald eyes that rarely showed any human emotion to anyone but Alfred. His short and choppy blonde hair looked more disheveled than usual, he noted.

Arthur had sensed his younger brother's rather obvious hostility towards him, and simply sighed in resignation, knowing all too well what his ward was like in one of his moods. Alfred was normally a rather affectionate boy of fourteen, always finding an excuse to interrupt him while working in his study to play some sort of idiotic game or whatever suited his fancy at the time. Arthur had never really minded the young man's need to always be physically close to his caretaker, he encouraged it, as a matter of fact.

Alfred unceremoniously plopped down onto his royal blue comforter, crossing his arms across his chest as he did so. He didn't care if he was acting childish. All he knew was that he was angry. Angry at his stupid brother for locking him in his room for the umpteenth time. Alfred was never allowed to see company.

"Honestly, love, it's a tad bit late for this, don't you think?" Arthur arched one of his enormous eyebrows, attempting to usher the boy into his king-sized bed. The size of the thing was rather ridiculous, really. It towered at a height of ten feet with its large posts draped with curtains nearly touching the ceiling. "Staying awake at this hour can't be good for your well-being", Arthur murmured softly.

Alfred shot him another half-hearted glare before finally complying and crawling under the sheets of his bed. It was becoming harder for him to stay mad at his brother when he spoke to him in a way Arthur only did for him. With love and devotion he had never known from any other person.

Now trying to keep an illusion of anger etched onto his features, he turned abruptly on his side facing the wall to dodge Arthur's kiss goodnight. Arthur scoffed with amusement at his younger brother's childish antics. As annoying and frustrating as they were, at times he could look at Alfred's blatant immaturity with endearment, feeling secretly glad to see that his dear little brother hasn't grown up quite just yet.

He moved to sit on the side opposite of the pouting lump under the covers. "What a shame, to think that I thought you were more mature than this, Alfred", Arthur sighed with mock disappointment. He smirked slightly; he could almost see Alfred's ears perk up in interest. "You know, this reminds me of the time you were about ten, I believe. Your rebellious nature was quite a handful." Arthur stopped suddenly to make sure that Alfred was listening, and not to his surprise, he could see that tuft of wheat-blonde hair facing his direction ever so slightly, his face showing an emotion only one word could describe.

Dread.

Arthur smiled devilishly, going in for the kill. "And if I recall correctly, that child didn't receive a single hamburger for the whole of two weeks after one of his little tantrums. Pity, that."

After a few moments of silence, a defeated sigh was heard as Alfred sat up from his hiding place, rubbing his eyes tiredly and taking off his glasses to set on the nightstand. "Okay, okay, I think I get it. But that isn't exactly fair, Artie, I don't threaten to take away your precious tea and scones."

Arthur eye twitched slightly at the accursed nickname and chuckled good-naturedly. "That's because you couldn't if you tried, love." With that he placed a swift kiss to Alfred's forehead before he had the chance to retreat under the covers once again. His face scrunched up in disgust as he tried desperately to wipe his forehead of the disease he had seemingly just contracted. Arthur rolled his eyes as he moved to make his way towards the bedroom door.

Alfred stopped the assault on his forehead just in time to grasp Arthur's hand with his before he left his bedside. Arthur paused for a moment to look down quizzically at his brother. "What is it, Alfred?"

The young man fidgeted nervously a bit before casting his eyes down in embarrassment. He had to be sure. He had to know exactly why Arthur locked him up whenever there were guests present in the manor. It wasn't because he was ashamed of him, was he? If that was the case, he could easily change his image to fit to his brother's high standard of a 'gentleman'. Anything just to get a glimpse of the people outside these four walls.

Arthur wasn't sure if he particularly liked the look he saw upon his brother's troubled face. That look reminded him all too well of what he strived to quell inside the impressionable young man for years. It was the look of hopefulness and longing for the one thing Arthur absolutely refused to provide.

Free will was such a troublesome thing.

"Why…why can't I...?" Alfred trailed off uncertainly. After a few momenrts, cerulean looked up to meet emerald as Arthur's bushy brows furrowed together in concentration, fighting to think of a way to put Alfred's mind to ease.

Sighing softly, Arthur sat down next to Alfred once again, knowing exactly what Alfred was trying to ask. He cleared his throat before speaking once more.

"I think you already know the answer to that, my boy."

Alfred nodded slowly, and looked on as if silently asking him to continue. This topic was always one to tread lightly. The last thing Arthur wanted to receive was the young boy's resentment.

Arthur looked at him straight on, green eyes intense as he gripped Alfred's hands with his own, he started slowly but surely. "I keep you here, safe, with me, because I know that the moment you walk out that door, this harsh, cruel, unforgiving world of ours will show no mercy to you. Just as it did to mother and father. Do you really want that, Alfred?"

Said boy looked down at his lap with an unreadable expression on his face. Arthur sighed sadly.

"I just want to protect you from the pain of truth and choice, along with the countless other evils of this world."

Taking a moment to let those words sink in, Alfred let out a small breath of air as he felt his heart sink to his stomach. This was nothing new to the young man. Ever since he could remember, he had been told that the world was a dark and frightening place, never to be taken lightly. It would not hesitate to swallow him whole and consume his entire being into its hungry abyss, never to let him see the light of day again.

Somehow, Alfred had a hard time believing that this was completely true.

He felt silly and rather stupid to question his older brother's wise and caring words, but he couldn't help but feel drawn to the outside world, much as a moth would to a flickering flame. He surely didn't doubt that there were evil and cruel things the world had to offer, but what about the other things? Like what he had only read about in his storybooks Alfred received from his caregiver time and time again. They were filled to the brim with noble knights rescuing their fair maidens from the terrifying dragons. It was a rather exciting notion, until he was told regretfully that they were just fairytales, invented only to make the world seem better than it truly was. Still, he couldn't help but admire the bravery and cunning of those heroic knights, yearning to at least keep their ideology in mind.

Arthur narrowed his eyes slightly as he studied his young ward's face with scrutiny, trying to make sense of what was happening in that bright mind of his. He wasn't daft. He knew what Alfred desired most in this world, and no presents or trappings could ever atone for what he wanted so desperately. It was enough to make Arthur feel wary, with just a slight twinge of fear.

Wasn't his love and dedication enough?

Arthur stopped this dangerous train of thought abruptly and patted Alfred's knee in a loving gesture, before standing up once again to take his leave. "Go back to sleep, pet. I'll see you in the morning."

Alfred let loose a rather childish-sounding groan and knew that the conversation was now thoroughly squelched. Rolling around to get comfortable before he passed out, he poked his head out from under the covers once more. "Goodnight, Artie."

Arthur looked back from the doorway of the dark room, taking in the sight of his younger brother sprawled out in that massive and extravagant bed of his. He felt his gut wrench unpleasantly at the thought of Alfred ever wanting to leave the home they had shared together for so long. His gaze lingered on the smaller form with an unusual expression upon his strict features before mumbling a quick goodnight and leaving the bedroom.

Once out of earshot, Arthur allowed himself to curse silently as he held his face within his hands. This was an issue he knew that he would have to face eventually, after all.

Just how much longer would these blissful days last? How much longer before Alfred realizes that there could possibly be more for him outside of this stone sanctuary?

Arthur's eyes of emerald fire narrowed in determination as he realized that he must stop this from happening at all costs. Alfred was _his_ little brother, and nothing-or no one, including the young man himself, would take away the only one he had left.

He would _not _allow it.

* * *

Note: _I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings _is actually a poem by Maya Angelou. It represents racial inequality and segreagation, among other things. The African Americans represented the trapped bird while the Whites represented the free bird. It's a very good poem, and I thought that it fit Alfred a bit, given that he's not African American. XD

"The caged bird sings with a fearful trill  
of things unknown but longed for still  
and his tune is heard on the distant hill  
for the caged bird sings of freedom."

Well, there you have it! I just now realized that this is somewhat similar to Tangled. Ah, well.

Now, I'm not entirely sure if this will be continued. If people like this, however, and actually_ want _me to continue, then I won't disappoint.

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
